Rise: Barry's Rebellion
by BeeNigh
Summary: Barry Benson has just graduated college and is going to join the rest of the hive. He however see's something plagueing the world, captialism. This is his story to change the world.


Rise (Bee Movie Communist Edition)

Barry B Benson, a young revolutionary, has just graduated college and is expected to join the rest of the factory workers making honey for the bourgeois. Barry enters the workforce along with his friend Joseph becoming one of the pollen-collectors, the workers who have to go outside the hive to gather materials. When the collectors take Barry to a flower patch for his first time, they end up getting separated leading him to be lost in New York City.

Barry eventually finds his way to the balcony of a human florist named Vanessa. When her upper class boyfriend Ken see's him, he tries to step on him, But Vanessa stops him and lets Barry go free, thus saving his life. After his encounter with the bourgeois and Vanessa, Barry becomes conflicted over what his true purpose is. This is even more apparent when he notices that the upper class is taking advantage of all of the hard work from the lower class factory workers; selling their honey for their own profit while bees are struggling to survive.

Barry later returns to Vanessa, breaking one of the societal rules; Bees can't interact the upper class humans. Barry however doesn't care which leads the two to developing a close bond that borders on attraction. Later after seeing even more examples of bee exploitation, Barry despite developing a bond with her, leaves Vanessa to try and change the world.

Barry's first attempt was to go to various factories advocating for change, this however doesn't work as the sheeple are too used to the status quo to want to fix it. Barry, after all his other failed attempts to cause change, becomes dejected. His friend Joseph reminds him that the world is dying from the evil known as capitalism, thus reigniting the revolutionary fire inside of Barry.

Barry now deciding to do something direct returns to his old factory and burns it down. This gets him arrested by the secret police. When being questioned over his intent Barry knowing what will happen if he talks stays quiet. Barry is then sentenced five years in prison for treason and arson. After the five years in up Barry now more determined than ever joins the secret communist party, BATCH; Bee's Against The Capitalist Hierarchy. After several secret meeting Barry and his allies agree that in order to change the world they need to start at home, with the bee's. Later that night Barry and the party burn down Congress along with several factories.

When the word gets out Barry, now entering politics, pins the blame on the upper class and finally after all his hard work rallies the citizens to fight their oppressors. With his army of citizens behind him, he storms the Parliament liberating all the wealth and power from the aristocrats. Some of the aristocrats willing gave up their money and land, the ones that didn't were beeheaded.

After liberating his enclave of society and establishing a council, as well as several factions of secret police. Barry decides he can finally fight the humans that were oppressing the bee's. With his army of proletarians at his side, Barry and the people storm New York City in an attempt to end capitalisms grasp on the people. As Barry prepares to go and see the city council he is stopped by Vanessa who asks him why he thinks ending capitalism will solve all world problems. Barry realising that the two live in different worlds leaves her telling Vanessa she wouldn't understand "being born into upper class". Barry's political rise has gained worldwide attention from bees and humans alike. During the meeting Barry demands that the council redistribute all money and land to the people. The council unanimously decides against it not taking him seriously as "he is just a bee".

As Barry leaves town hall he is stopped by Ken who assassinates Barry with an can of bug spray. As the police slam Ken to the ground, Barry is left dying in the arms of Joseph. Joseph who was Barry's right hand man and best friend is left to pick up the pieces of Barry's revolution. Not wanting to let Barry's legacy die Joseph takes power as all the other political leaders "mysteriously left". With all of the bees at his disposal Joseph rather than take Barry's diplomatic approach, which got him killed, decides to build up his power and wait for the right time to strike.

After receiving financial backing from several communist countries, and great leader Kim Jong Un, Joseph taking smaller areas of land. Joseph decides to strike New York. Sending all of his troops into the streets, to both fight and to liberate the land. Many people were at first against it but as more humans began to side with the bees, Joseph's army would finally take shape. The word of communism rising in the slum areas of New York soon reached the city council who all agreed to go and deal with this problem. Sending in the national guard and police to deal with both the protesters and bees This would eventually turn on them as the police couldn't possibly fight and arrest all the citizens. The military and police would soon join in the ranks of the people's army.

Joseph realising that victory is within his grasp leads the front on the march to town hall. The rich were quick to try and leave only to be stopped by the people, they were stripped of all their possessions and valuables which were given out to the people. When they reached the town hall, Joseph in honor of Barry orders his troops kill all of the town hall members as they were the reason Barry were killed.

With New York under Joseph's control, he enacted martial law and made all the resources the rich were hoarding be given back to the people. Anyone caught with contraband or anything that showed sympathizing with capitalism and democracy were ether jailed or executed, usually the latter. Immigration and migration were severely cut in order to limit the influence. With New York as an example more and more cities were seeing communist uprisings with a demand to eradicate all class systems.

Joseph with accomplishing all of his goals began to fade from the public. Not wanting to suffer the same fate as Barry, whenever he would go into public he had several armed guards, a bullet proof vest, and dozens of police and military stationed in order to avoid being assassinated. Anyone who vocally opposed the regime were swiftly dealt with, making free speech almost non existent.

In place of Rockefeller center rather than a statue of Atlas, of the greek gods of old. Now in its place stands a large bronze statue Karl Marx, and right beside that is golden statue the martyr of Neo Berrygrad Barry . The one bee who saw the world being plagued by a parasite and chose rather than accept it too fight it. The bee that died for his cause and would live on the hearts of millions. This of course was overshadowed by Joseph who was hailed as "The Founder of Nations", and the new father of communism. There sat Joseph, with a small grin drinking champagne in his bathrobe overlooking the skyline of his new kingdom. All while thinking to him "This is only just the beginning".

Long Live Communism and The Great Leader Joseph

 _(Made this for School)_


End file.
